


Perfectly unlucky

by Starkio



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Villain Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkio/pseuds/Starkio
Summary: The job was simple go there, read the files, destroy the files, and leave. What wasn't expected was for the hero's that were sent to protect Harley to get taken out quickly and leave Harley hiding from someone she never thought she'd say again, Todoroki. What happens when he finds her and will she ever be freed from her new hell?Sorry I'm terrible with summaries and this is my first my hero story so please be kind
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfiction is inspired by an ASMR on youtube by the Youtuber named Azeru Official please check him out and support him because I promise you if you simp for Villain Shouto you will love the voice he does. Also be kind please this is my first attempt at a My Hero fanfiction let alone a villain au. I know the title sucks but I'm terrible at coming up with names so yeah

I sat in the debriefing room for what felt like hours as I'm explained the mission that I'm about to be sent on.

"Me and 3 heros are meeting the informant where I will be handed the files to which I'm to read and memorize and then quickly destroy at which point we will make our way back here as descrete as possible," I repeated back.

The 3 heros were going with me to protect me, while I may be 18 I'm still on my last year at the elite UA and therefor still a student/hero in training, but I was the best person to send for this job. 

My quirk allows me to have perfect memory, not just of what I read but what I've experienced, heard, seen, and felt. It's both a blessing and a curse but very useful for jobs like this.

"Are you sure you are ready for this," Mr. Aizawa asked?

While he knew I was skilled this was a very dangerous job, if the League Of Villains caught us it would be disasterous and would not end well for me.

I nod not trusting my own voice. 

As I was leaving with my guards Eijiro ran over.

"Heard about the job, wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

He gave me a big hug and then ran off. 

When we got to the office to meet with the informant the sun had already begun to set as did feelings of unease but I pushed them down and entered going into the office that was agreed upon there was a file about 3 inches thick. I sat down and started combing through them as quickly as possilbe.

It contained things from current members of the LOV their quirks even the names of those that had infiltrated the hero society, it boggled my mind and had me so focused I hadn't heard the fight that started insuing outside the room.

I set the files aflame with a lighter and stuck my head out seeing that none of my protection detail was outside the room anymore, I started to panic and left looking for an exit. 

I heard talking and without thinking I slipped into another room hoping to wait out whoever was coming down the hallway. The room I entered was a huge storage closet so I quickly hid behind a large stack of boxes praying that the voices would stop.

The door to the storage room opened and I heard someone step inside, I held my breath.

"I know your in here, if you come out I promise not to hurt you all we want are those files."

I completely froze. I knew that voice, I've heard that voice joke and laugh. It was a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

My old classmate, hell my old friend, Shouto Todoroki.

A/N: I know I suck ending it there let me know what you think so far I know it's not much to go off of yet but I figured it's a start. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I won't make any promises.


	2. Hide and seek

**A/n I know this one is even shorter then the first but I am working on the next one it will be longer and definitely have some explicate content so heads up now.**

I was screwed, if it had been another villain I'd have atleast a small chance but Shoto knew my quirk. I had to get out of here fast.

"This is your only chance to come out willing, all we want are those files," Shoto said waiting. "Still hiding huh? Alright, luck for me this room has only one exit and I don't mind waiting I've got all the time in the world, just keep in mind the longer I'm kept waiting the angrier I'll be."

I could hear his foot steps walking around and as he got further from me a risked a peek at the door seeing a fire blocking it I internally cursed.

"Do you even know what's in those files? I promise they aren't worth your death. I wonder why the heroes decided to do this the old fashioned way, sending people to get these files, could it be they didn't want us to hack in and get them or could it be because of your quirk. Clearly your quirk isn't meant for battle otherwise you would have fought instead of hid."

His voice was mesmerizing I found myself almost get up before i snapped back to reality, this was not the Shoto I once knew, he was long gone, this Shoto wasn't against using violence to get what he wanted.

His footsteps stopped.

"Maybe you aren't in here."

His footsteps picked back up heading toward the door. I heard the sound of fire being put out and the door opening and then closing again. I stayed still waiting for a good 10 minutes before peeking out again, seeing no one I quietly got up and walked to the door. Gently and as quietly as I could I turned the doorknob, slipped out the door closing it just as quietly. As the door closed however arms wrapped around me, one around my body the other up to my mouth with a rag, I tried to fight them off but eventually succumbed to the darkness.

**Next chapter will be up tonight I promise**


	3. New world

**A/N I'm so mad, I had an this chapter written out it was long and I didn't hate it, and what happens my computer crashed and dumb me didn't save so hopefully it's just as good the second time around.**

As I started waking up the first thing I noticed was my arms were chained above me and I was kneeling on the ground, the room was dark, cold, and damp. I heard a door open behind me and the light was turned on blinding me for a moment.  
"Toga, pull the chains up so she's standing," Todoroki said.  
A girl about my age came into view and pulled on the chains forcing me to stand on my tippy toes, I'd only ever seen her a handful of times in person but I knew she was a member of the League of Villains.  
"Comfy," She asked sickeningly sweet.  
I just glared at her.  
Todoroki came into view and I finally got a good look at him.   
It's been about a year and a half but he felt different I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Nice of you to finally wake up. It's been a while hasn't it Harley? You haven't changed much since I left UA. How is everyone?"  
I just continue glaring not taking my eyes off of him.  
"It's incredibly rude to ignore a question like that you know."  
"Shouto as fun as this is to watch you know Shigaraki gets impatient fast," Toga pointed out.  
"I don't need to be reminded," He snapped at her then turned his attention back to me. "How about we play a game I ask a question you answer then you can ask a question and I'll answer, how's that sound? I'll even let you go first."  
"Where am I?"  
"Thought that was obvious but if you must ask you are at the LOV hideout. My turn, how is everyone at UA?"  
"Thriving. Why am I here?"  
"You have information we want, speaking of who was your informant?"  
And the true interrogation begins, truthfully I didn't know but I knew that wasn't going to be enough for him.  
"I don't know, Aizawa was the one who they talked to, to set up the meeting, my job was just to read the files the person left."  
"Am I just suppose to take your word for that? You can't seriously be telling me that you didn't see anyone leave that office as you got there."  
"I'm not in any position to lie to you now am I, Todoroki?" I asked a bit more aggressively than I intended.  
"Don't," he got incredibly close grabbing my chin, "Raise your voice at me."  
at that, the door opened again.  
"Shigaraki wants to know how things are going." The unknown voice said.  
"I guess we'll have to finish this later," Shouto said letting my chin go.  
Both he and Toga left the room leaving me still on my tippy toes.

**A/N sorry it's still kinda dragging on I will try but after losing the original chapter I lost the drive I hope you still enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next day or two**


End file.
